


Speechless

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s15e05 Proverbs 17:3, Free Will, Gen, Inspired by..., Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: the stage is setthe curtains have been liftedhope crushedby the biggest monster of them allcut!---Poems inspired by episode 5 of season 15
Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343
Kudos: 2





	Speechless

*

  
I wish there were words  
to uncover all the horrors

brother slays brother  
the end of the world a relief

I wish there were words  
more capable of lifting our spirits

_ but that's not happening_

*

  
any given day  
only one of us may break

don't cry  
I'll need you to keep fighting

_ this was supposed to be over_

*

  
up against impossible odds  
I never play the lottery  
it's just a rigged game

every morning I buy a new ticket  
unable to escape the maze

*

  
turn back the clock  
nothing's changed  
when did our lives derail?

_ the hits have been coming since you were six months old_

it's all I ever knew  
turn back the clock  
who even are we?

*

  
even the monsters are tired  
quitting the game one after another   
realizing

_ this isn't who we are!_

*

  
the stage is set  
the curtains have been lifted  
hope crushed  
by the biggest monster of them all

cut!

*

  
so get this  
I got the password to your computer  
read only  
but just you wait

mv chuck /dev/null

*


End file.
